nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Department of Justice
Letter to the DoJ August 29 2008, NC Dear Mr. Secretary, The PCP/NSP has approved a proposal on its First Coalition Congress. This proposal also concerns your department and is about the possibility of trials against a company or organisation. The PCP/NSP wondered if this was already possible? If not we woild like to make a law proposal on the subject. Ofcourse we wouldn't make this decision without your department's support. We hope to hear from you soon, the PCP/NSP coalition leaders. Yuri Medvedev Congratulations I would like to congratulate Mr. Jefferson for being appointed Supreme Court Judge! 13:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Applying As it says it's possible to apply to become a judge, I'm applying. :) I am an independent politically, know no-one on this wiki IRL, and feel that I am capable of judging without bias. --Semyon 16:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :Well sir, I will be seriously considering you then. You sound about right - not active in politics, not a MOTC, not involved in any party and thus neutral. You would be an excellent replacement of Mr. Jefferson, yet you are not the only candidate. I am also considering Mr. Washington and Mr. Latin both of whom excellent men who did not make it into congress. We'll see who the congress prefers (as only the candidate supported by a 50% majority in congress will make it). Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 21:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) As Semyon, I am politaclly independent, and know no-one on this wiki in IRL. I feel I have to give the opportunity to the congress to cast their votes. Hopefully also others will apply to become a judge. Aesopos 06:03, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :Aesopos, as I said in the comment above yours, I am in fact considering both you, Mr. Latin and Semyon. It is a sad thing to see these three excellent men not make it into congress but this does not have to mean you will not have any function anymore - that would be a waste of potential and great expierence which we cannot afford. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 07:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, I thought it was possible to have more than one judge. I see that it is not, so I am withdrawing my application. I don't wish to oust Mr. Jefferson from his post. --Semyon 22:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :This is only in case A. Jefferson has a COI, cause then there would not be a judge at all. Aesopos 09:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I am not especially looking to replace Jefferson - it is a possibility, though. However I could write a bill that states that: :#There could be more then one Supreme Court Judge (two or three max.) :#That each Judgde should not be a member of Congress and preferably not affiliated with any political party whatsoever ::That would probably solve most of the issues. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 09:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like a splendid idea to me. Write the proposal for the bill and see how congress will vote on it. Aesopos 10:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I do not have much time at the moment and besides, there is this trial going on. I cannot replace Jefferson while the trial lasts nor do I want to and I cannot really write a bill while I am on trial. I'll wait for the outcome first (after the second round) and then I'll propose the law. We are not in a hurry, are we? When the bill has passed I will carefully go trough all the possibilities and then I will make my choice known. We gaan niet over een nacht ijs. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 10:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Logical thinking I'dd say. Aesopos 11:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Good making Lovia more democratic! Marcus Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward.PCP 16:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Why ministry? WTF! We already have Departments, no ministries. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:28, February 7, 2012 (UTC) : We already became a ministry based government with the approval of congress, at the beggining of the term. Kunarian 01:42, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yeah but why? We already have these. Why do people keep doing stupid things like making more work? Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:03, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::MARCUS!!! Why do people forget so easily? THERE IS NO MORE WORK, just a name change, reorganization, and a few more posts open so that more people can have jobs. AND IT'S NOT STUPID!!! Departments NO LONGER EXIST. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:06, February 7, 2012 (UTC)